The Dragon's Descendent
by RagingFireFox
Summary: I gazed into those turquoise orbs of hers and I knew I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. Her slender fingers sliding down my arms making me shiver."Please, you're the only one who can save me,"she said softly laying her whole weight on me. I could feel her bare chest on my own. She had no idea how much I wanted to but. "I can't,"I said lowly. Oh I wish I could OC/Harem
1. Uneventful Days

_She appeared to me in my dreams that Thursday night. I couldn't see anything about her except her red hair; red, like the color of blood. It blew in the wind likes crimson waves and I couldn't keep my eyes off it. I didn't really know where I was, only that I was laying on something cold. No, it was my body that was cold, cold and numb. I couldn't help but wonder if I was dying and my mind was paying tricks on me or if this was just a messed up dream. There were so many questions that only formed halfway, before disappearing before I knew what I wanted to ask. It was weird, why was I dying in my own dream? Was this a dream? I found it hard to move my body, as it felt like lead. Still those strands of red hair still filled my vision._

_"Live." No mistaking, that was the voice of a female. Shadows were her veil, keeping her identity a mystery; but I knew it was that girl who was in front of me talking._

_"You will live for me, for now and forever."_

_I felt myself waking up from the dream as suddenly everything including me was engulfed in a bright light. But before I truly woke up, I saw those eyes. Blue like the bluest seas and then there was nothing…_

I woke up with a start, the alarm clock buzzing loudly in my right ear. I couldn't hit the snooze button fast enough before sighing followed by a yawn. My name is Taizen Soto, or Tai, for short. I'm a second year attending Kuoh Academy. The place was originally a girls only school but was recently changed so both boys and girls could attend. There was a bigger ratio of girls than guys but I didn't mind there were some cute ones that went there.

It only took me ten minutes tops to get dress and walk out of the house with a piece of toast in my mouth. My mother was yelling after me to clean my room once I got home and I just waved her off saying I would do it though I was certain I wouldn't using the 'I got homework' excuse.

It was still early so there was no reason to be rushing. As I stroll my way over to school I couldn't help but think about my dream from last night. I couldn't really figure out the point so in the end I ended up shrugging it off and continued on my way to school; eight full hours of boredom, yay.

My school life was rather boring and simple. Get up at an ungodly hour in the morning, get dress and manage to get a quick breakfast. From there I'm at school sitting at a desk "Listening" to the teacher with a blank face. The good thing about tending a school that the majority were girls was that every once in a while I caught "nice" views.

Okay, to be honest I'm not perverted! I just tend to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. And on other cases I just get bad luck and I get caught doing the perverted things I shouldn't be doing. But in my defense, I'm usually influenced by my buddies. Sometimes their words are rather tempting and I just can't help it. I'm a teenage boy raging with hormones, sue me!

To justify my point as soon as I was in front of the school gates, the wind blew and just then a girl's skirt lifted and I got an eyeful of white panties. I won't lie… To myself. I totally liked it but I wasn't going to admit it. But to be on the safe side I averted my eyes and looked at nothing in particular just in case she decided to turn around to see if there was anyone looking. I didn't want to be chased by a bunch a girls. Sure to most guys, being chased by girls might sound beast, but not when they are armed with bamboo swords ready to smack the hell out of you.

For once I was lucky that she didn't say anything and just made her way to the school building. With a sigh I continued walking, my head down and cheeks red due to the image fresh in my mind. Still I couldn't help but think how random that whole scene was.

"Tai!" I looked up hearing my name being called out only to two see three of my buds come flying at me. I didn't even have much time to move before they came crashing into me, knocking me down on my ass with a thump. "Ow! The hell you three?!" I glared at them.

Karin, Senji, and Vic. My three best pals since elementary all stared at me with smiled on their faces. Together we made a group of four, with Karin being the only girl in the group but also kept us three boys in check.

"Did you hear yet?" Senji started off as I got up and dusted myself off. "The game is going to be released tonight at midnight!" I merely blinked at looked at the three excited faces while I stared back not fully sure what they were talking about.

"Err-" I started to say.

"Don't tell me you forgot, son," Vic said in his wanna be gangster talk. Out of the four Vic was into the rap and hip-hop, always trying to come up with raps of his own though they just end up sucking. But they sure gave us a good laugh when he would "bust a rhyme" or so he claims. "I mean we been talking about it for two weeks now."

Still I gave a blank stare shaking my head. Lately I haven't been paying much attention to things that I should. I been zoning out and on what I haven't have the slightest idea. I suppose it's just my ability to tone people out has gotten the best of me. Karin looked at me and shook her head before speaking up.

"The third game to the Kingdom Hearts series? You geeks go gaga over."

"HEY!" Both I and the others cried out.

"We do not go, gaga over Kingdom Hearts," Senji said pushing his glasses up. "We merely enjoy the story plot and the gaming as you go around to different Disney worlds and beat the snot out of Heartless."

"Yeah boy!" Vic grinned swinging his arm in a vertical slash. "Not to mention does killer Keyblades! The designs on them blades are wicked, ya mean!"

I looked at Karin and couldn't help but give her a smug look. "Not to mention the amazing characters. Sora, Riku, and Kiari."

Again Karin rolled her eyes shaking her head. She mumbled something under her breath before looking back up at me. "Whatever, nerds." Despite the front she put up, Karin was actually a gamer herself. However she wasn't much of a RPG game like me and Senji and Vic. She excelled in more things like Halo 4 and the newest game, Call of Duty: Advance Warfare. But I was working on getting her more into RPG and so forth...

The four of us just huddle together and talked just like we did every day. It went from topic to topic. Don't ask me how, but we ended up talking about who was the hottest in the school.

"You three are sick," Karin claimed crossing her arms. "It's disgusting how boys talk about girls like we're meat."

"Chill, chill," I said putting my hands out in front of me in a submitting manner. "It's not like we're talking about who we would like to bang or anything." I chuckled nervously. But in my defense if she didn't like it why was she still standing there?

"Say Tai." I turn to look at Senji as he had a funny looking grin on his face while adjusting his glasses. "Who would you like to get your hands on?"

"Wah?!" I closed and open my mouth like a fish out of water before clearing my throat. I honestly didn't know the answer to that question myself as I never gave it much thought. Sure all teenage boys thought about getting a hot girl in bed, I'm one of them, but to be specific about who I want was a tough one. I was going to say that I didn't know until a breeze abruptly picked up. In the corner of my eye I caught something red in the wind. I turn my head just to see two girls, no, women walking.

They were known as Kuoh Academy's number one and number two beauties, Akeno Himejima and…

"Rias Gremory," I couldn't help but say in awe. Her hair was as red as the hair in my dream. Blue eyes shining in the morning sun's rays. The school's female uniform hugged her busy body nicely, defining her curves and other things that could get a guy drooling over her. She walked with this touch of elegance. I couldn't explain it but Rias Gremory walked like she was a Queen and this school was her kingdom. She was totally out of my league, Akeno too. But as she walked by, Rias looked at me from the corner of her eye. In the short moment I felt myself go stiff like I was frozen. I must have imagined it but it looked like she smiled before looking away and then was gone.

"You wanna bang the Rias Gremory!?" Senji and Vic's voice snapped me out of my trance. I shook my head. "Huh? What?" I looked at them weirdly as I did not say that. Well, I think I didn't at least.

"Oh please you wouldn't even have a chance with her," Karin said bluntly. I rolled my eyes already knowing that much but still she was so beautiful… And busty. Even though she was gone, I still felt like I was being watched for some odd reason.

"Besides if word spread that you touch the Queen of Kuoh Academy, these girls would maw you like dogs."

I couldn't help but look at sweat drop as Karin was the bluntest and straight up person I ever seen.

"Haha! Leave it up to our girl, Karin, to tell it how it is," Vic laughed.

The bell rang for the start of school and we all walked in the school building together. From there the four of us branched off to our classes. Senji and I had the same homeroom which was class 2-C. I took my spot near the back of the room by the window.

The rest of the day, like usual was uneventful and boring…

It was about four in the afternoon when I made my way home. Cars passed me as I crossed the home with my bag over my shoulder. I sighed looking at the purple, golden colors of the sky. Today was the same as always, boring as usual. I felt like I was stuck in a rut these days. Not like I didn't mind it I enjoyed my times with my friends and mother. Just I wished for a little excitement in my life.

Apparently I got what I asked for as when I came across an alleyway I usually took as a shortcut on my way home. I turned just in time to see two guys pushing a girl around.

"Agh!" The girl cried out and seeing her school uniform I could see she went to the same school as me. In fact it was the same girl who flashed me her panties that morning. I watched as the two advanced on her, trapping her so she couldn't escape them. Seeing that Panty Flasher was helpless, I couldn't help but get upset. I tended to hate people who took advantage of the week as it went back on a more personal note with me.

"Hey!" I shouted out without hesitation walking over to them. By now the three turn to look at them, both guys scoffing at me. That just irritated me even more. Panty Flasher looked at me with pleading purple eyes, a soft whimper coming from her lips. My eyes moved up to the two thugs who were tormenting the girl my hands clenched. "Leave her alone," I said in the most serious voice I could muster.

"Or else what?" Said one as he grinned, showing the gap between his front teeth.

"You gonna tell on us, little man?" said the other standing next to Gap. This guy had a beanie over his head.

Gap and Beanie gave me that look as if knowing I wouldn't do anything. I looked over to Panty Flasher, her purple eyes looking at me with a hint of hope and I knew I couldn't let her down. Weighing my opportunities and tried to figure out what I could do. There was always the option of just walking away but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I pulled that.

My best bet was to somehow distract them enough, get them away from Panty Flasher so she could escape. But for that to work I had no choice but to get into a fight with these two.

I've had my share of experience in fights in my life and I usually try to avoid them of denote a situation if I could. But still there were times I fought and I surprisingly came out on top. In all honesty I believe I won solely on luck and me being quick on my feet.

Seeing that I haven't replied yet, Gap laughed and turned his head to Beanie. "Look at the wannabe hero; can't even come up with a comeback." The two snickered and Gap looked at me. "Why don't you get out of here, kid? This is none of your business."

"No," I said without even thinking, taking another step forward. "I'm not letting you do what you want with her." Corny I know, but it was true; I wasn't letting them get away with this and if it led to a fight. So be it.

Beanie and Gap took a step towards me, seeming to forget Panty Flasher for now. I tried to make eye contact with her, tell her to go and get out of here. She just stood there watching and seeming to be unable to move.

The first blow came unexpectedly as I was too busy looking at the girl to see that Gap advanced on me. With a grunt and stumbled back before regaining my balance and threw my own punch. I succeeded in making contact but it was again Gap's shoulder who merely swung his right hand and practically bitch slapped me.

They laughed when I stumbled back again. Already I knew where this was going just by how the side of my face throbbed and stung. I looked at Panty Flasher as she just watched. "Go!" I shouted at her and she looked at me as if hesitating. "Just go, I'll distract them just get out of here!"

Beanie kicked me in the groin and I hunched over just so he could hit my side and I stumbled on the ground. "Distracting who?" Beanie mocked while he looked down at me. I couldn't move as the pain in my family jewels was too much for me to just get up and defend myself. Beanie just laughed as he kept kicking me, getting my sides while he laughed and insulted me. Was it me or was this douche bag a sadistic?

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" called out Gap.

I looked at saw that Panty Flasher was finally running away, her bag clutched tightly in to her chest while she darted off, Gap trying to go after her. No, I couldn't let him get to her. I'll be damned and pissed if I was getting my ass kicked all for nothing. I twisted my body to I was on my side and took a cheap shot at Beanie's crotch. Hey they weren't paying fair so why should I? Besides, it was payback.

Beanie howled in pain as I hit him and he stumbled away. "Yeah see how you like it asshole," I mumbled before grabbing empty Pepsi can and chucking it at Gap who was reaching out for Panty Flasher.

'Clunk!'

The can hit Gap in the back of his head. I knew it wasn't efficient and it wouldn't hurt like a full soda can would, but it was enough for him to stop and let Panty Flasher get away. Gap turned to me and glared and I smirked only to get hit in the face by Beanie.

"You son of a bitch," Beanie growled clearly not happy that I got him where it hurt. I could still see the pain in his eyes along with anger. He threw another punch by with a shift of my feet I dodged it and shoved him away. At this time, Gap was making his way over to help his friend beat me to a bloody pulp. The things that I get involved with, I swear…

That night, falling asleep wasn't that hard as I was beat, literally. I was glad my mother was still at work when I came home. Half my face was swollen and my body just ached from punches and kicks. I tried to clean up as best as I could without trying to awaken the pains in my body but that was proven to be impossible. I changed to a shirt and boxers, grabbed a frozen pack of peas and got reacquainted with my bed. I fell asleep around six just as I faintly heard the front door open and close.

_She came to me in my dreams again. But this time I could see her, see all of her; red hair as red as blood, piercing blue eyes that watched me with a twinkle. Rias Gremory was looking at me, smiling softly at me. I couldn't move just like before but this time I knew why. Rias was sitting on me, straddling my waist as I laid there gazing at her and her beauty. My body didn't ache anymore and just from that I already enjoyed this dream._

_"Rias-?" I started to say but she put a finger on my lips and shushed me and I obeyed without thought. Seeming pleased she smiled more and caressed my right cheek. Her hand was cool, but it felt good against my skin._

_"Tai," she said softly and she started to lean in. It was one thing to dream about a beautiful girl but to dream of her kissing you. My heart was thumping hard in my chest as she stared at me our lips merely inches away from each other._

_"Live, become strong and live for my sake."_

_It was almost exactly what she said to me that last time. But what I couldn't figure out was what she was talking about._

_"My little soldier. My little pawn."_


	2. She asked me on a date!

"Ow! Mom stop poking at it!" I cried out in dismay.

That morning, my mother was looking at the damage that was inflicted upon my left eye from the other day. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I believed it to be. The swelling had gone down a great deal, but my face still felt sore and throbbed faintly. My side was basically okay, besides the dull aching as if I was sore from working out.

When my mother saw me this morning, she just looked at me before sighing. Sure to others it might seem weird or cold-hearted that my mother wasn't panicking, trying to rush to my aid while acting motherly; truth is, she was use to these kinds of things. I might have mentioned that I got in little spats once in a great while, but in all honesty, they were a frequent thing. I'm usually a chill guy to hang out with, but I do have a tendency of flying off the handle faster than most. My mother said that I got her short temper, though I can kind of believe that. When my mother is pissed there is a calm, silence about her that makes me uneasy. It's like waiting for a time bomb to go off.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you just stop getting into trouble," my mother replied her eyes on the discolored area on my face. After a moment she pulled away and straighten up, adjusting her apron. "Well it's not bad, if anything you can cover it up with some make-up."

"I wasn't looking for trouble if that's what you mean," I mumbled, "I couldn't stand by and let those jerks do what they wanted."

I put a new frozen pack of peas on to my eye again in hopes it would bring the swelling down some more. I was dressed in my school uniform as I had to be at school in thirty minutes but it have not been decided if I should go or not. I've told my mother about what had happen in the alleyway with Panty Flasher and the two wannabe thugs, Gap and Beanie. Of course those weren't their names but to save time I just went with it. Not like I was going to ask their names in a middle of a fight.

"I know, son. But it doesn't do you any good taking a beating instead. Hell, that's why I paid all that money; so you could attend those Taekwondo lessons as a kid."

"Yeah, I know mom. I just… Wasn't thinking about it at the time." I sounded stupid when I said I basically forgot how to defend myself, but there was no comment about it.

"I swear you are just like your father. You act before you even think about things-."

"Always rushing in like a fool," I finished for her. She looked at me and silence blanketed around us.

My father, Hayden Soto, died in some kind of freak accident. I was five when a police officer came to our door and gave the bad news. Being too young I didn't fully understand, not even at the funeral. It took my mother telling me that my father wasn't coming back, and wouldn't read me bedtime stories anymore before I started to cry. Over a damn story. Stupid right? I've been told many times how I was like my father. Though I had a temper, my dad was a caring man, always wanting to help others. I just can't stand watching assholes pick on the weak. Though me and my father might have had some different views on things, I suppose we both shared a common interest in helping out others; and as corny as it sounded I felt closer to him that way.

"Would you like something to eat before you leave?" My mom broke the silence. I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted anything to eat before going to school," my mother repeated herself, eyeing me with her teal colored eyes, the same as my own. I nodded my head, figuring by the time I do get to school, I'll only have a few minutes to get to class.

"Yeah, thanks, mom."

"No worries, honey," she said with a small smile, before going to cook me a quick breakfast…

The walk to school was rather peaceful and since I tend to make the journey to school on my own, I didn't have to be subconscious about the ugliness of my eye. It didn't bother me, in fact the swelling was close to being fully gone. It was the black and purple coloring that remained. My mother had offered to apply foundation to at least hide my black eye, but I refused. Besides, I had P.E so I would just end up sweating the makeup off anyways. Luckily enough my bangs were long enough to cover my eyes. To say I had long bangs only proves that I needed to get a haircut soon. I didn't really care or pay attention, but my head had been looking like more of a black jungle of some sort. It certainly wouldn't be surprising if a monkey popped out from my hair out of nowhere one day. Okay that's a lie, I would freak out completely if that happened.

The other night I had a dream of Rias Gremory, sitting on my lap and caressing my cheek, telling me to get stronger. What confused me even more, was that she called me her pawn. The hell? Did I have some kind of kinky fetish of being the slave of a hot chick or something? I didn't know which was worse, that I might have this weird fetish or even I didn't know I like such a thing. Well I guess I wouldn't mind, Rias was one-hundred percent sexy; but then again she may look hot but what if she was some kind of sadist who liked torturing people just for fun, and I was to be her slave? I groaned shaking my head. How in the hell did a dream about a beautiful girl on my lap end up with me thinking if she was sadistic or not? "The hell has been going through my head lately?" I asked myself. Normally I wasn't expecting an answer, so you can just guess how surprised I was when there was a voice beside me that spoke up.

"I don't know, but is it okay if I ask?"

I turned my head and a few feet away, was Panty Flasher. I blinked, dumbfounded to be running into her here. Not once have I ever crossed paths with her, in fact I didn't really know who she was. For the first time, even I was able to get a good look at her. She was cute, adorable even. She had long silky brown hair that was in a ponytail, and purple eyes that caught the morning sun's reflection.. She had a small, petite body and it just made her looked even cuter with her wearing the school uniform. Short skirt, and white blouse that showed off pale, smooth legs and average size chest. Of course, I only looked at her chest for a second before looking up at her face and to my surprise she was smiling.

"Ah, can I help you with something?" I asked trying to be polite.

In reply she giggled in her hand, making me wonder if I said something funny or the wrong thing.

"No, actually… I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

I tilted my head to the side and blinked.

"Yesterday?" I repeated, though I knew fully well what she was talking about. I merely shrugged my shoulders at her, turning my head to look at the horizon.

"It's no big deal, really. Besides I would be a shitty person if I just up and walked off without even bothering to help." Curious, I peeped at her from the corner of my good eye.

"Yeah… That's true," her voice was soft while she looked down.

She startled me for a moment when she suddenly moved in front of me. I gazed into her purple eyes, seeing her determination and it just made her look even more adorable. It took quite a lot not to go 'Aww' and ruffle her hair.

"But you weren't that type of person. You came to help me," she then frown looking at me, "and you got hurt doing so… I-I wanna thank you for saving me, as well as show my gratitude."

Her gratitude? I blinked, staring at her with in wonder. No girl had ever offered to show me her thanks, but then again I never went out of my way looking for damsels in distress. I shook my head; I figured I should do the noble thing. She didn't owe me anything and I wasn't going to encourage her to pay me back for something that was naturally a right thing to do.

"No, it's okay," I started shaking my head slightly," I didn't do anything special so you don't need to pay me back. Your thanks is more than enough-"

"Please go out with me!" Panty Flasher interrupted me.

"Waaahh?!"

My jaw practically hit the ground. My eyes widened with shock as she just up and dropped the question like a bomb. In all honesty, I didn't think that she would just up as ask in such a way like she did. I didn't really take her to be that kind of girl. Panty Flasher was looking at me with those determine violet eyes again with a tinted blush on her cheeks. Cute.

"W-why would you want to date me?" I asked gaining back my composure. All of a sudden I felt self-conscious. Compared to her, I looked like a bum in a school's uniform. Normally I wouldn't give two shits about how I looked, but then again I was being asked out here and I knew one-hundred percent I wasn't the most attractive looking male around.

"I want to show you how grateful I was when you came to save me. If you didn't those terrible men would had…" She shook her head as if not wanting to think about it and personally, I didn't want to either. "Please? It's the only way I know to pay you back."

Now I had two options: Accept her offer and get this over with, that way she can forget about me and we both go on with our lives. Or, decline and make upset her to a point she just sees me as a jerk and hates me while I ended up feeling like scum. I ran these two options in my head for a moment, then looked at her. Instead of giving a simple yes or no answer, I replied with, "But I don't even know your name."

That seem to catch her off guard as well as she blinked before introducing herself. "My name is Aiko Kobayashi. And you are?"

"Ah… Taizen Soto. But you can just call me Tai," I rubbed the back of my head.

She giggled and smiled at me. "Tai… I like that name."

I couldn't help but feel my face get warm. No doubt I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. The way she said my name had me feeling funny on the inside. Maybe I should take her up on her offer, no matter how sudden it was. "So… If you really want to. I wouldn't mind taking you up on that date you offered."

Aiko smiled and nodded, " I would like that."

The two of us ended up walking to school together, discussing the time and place we would have our date. It was going to be this Sunday in the afternoon. She told me we could meet up at the market district and start off from there. In the end I didn't care that I was late for school, because once we got there and we bid one another farewell, Aiko kissed my cheek and left me standing there like an idiot touching the side of my cheek…

Sunday came faster than I would like. When I got to school, I didn't tell Karin or the others about my date with Panty- ah, I mean Aiko. I plan for this to be a trial and error kind of thing, as this was just a date and that was it. It wasn't like I was dating Aiko already.

It was currently three in the afternoon, the wind was a little chilly but other than that it was an immaculate day. I decided to attempt to look like less of a bum that day and wore some of my nicer clothes. I had put on a red shirt, under a light blue button up dress shirt, black jean, and my sneakers that I tried to clean. My hair even looked decent. I didn't get a haircut, but it looked more tamable than usual.

It was a little past three-ten when Aiko decided to show up. She was late, but I knowing I would sound like an ass for pointing it out, I just told her what any other guy would say. "It's fine, I barely got here myself."

She smiled, purple eyes dancing with delight. "I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting," she said sounding relieved.

I couldn't help but notice what she wearing that day. A green cardigan over a white blouse, black leggings under a black shirt and converse long boots. Overall, she just was very pretty.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile and I looked at her giving a nod. "Then let's go!"

Without thinking, Aiko reached for my hand and pulled me forward. The action was unexpected, but I didn't complain and merely squeezed her hand softly and followed her lead.

Surprisingly enough, when I talked to her it wasn't awkward like I had thought. There was always something to talk about and I found myself laughing quite often. Since the two of us weren't necessarily hungry, we explored around the place going in and out of shops. In one in particular, I bought her a teddy bear. Cliché, I know, but she looked content with it so in the end I deem it an accomplishment. Every time she would look at me with that sweet smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I found that I was actually enjoying myself...

Sunday had come too quickly for my liking, but it was ending too soon as well. I would grimace every time I checked the time on my phone. It was getting later, which meant my time with Aiko would be over. The sun was setting at this point while we sat on the fountain ledge in a park. It got to the point I had my arm around Aiko while she leaned against me. I was rather content with in this position as we both gazed at the lowering sun.

"Today was fun," I mumbled more to myself than anything, but either way Aiko answered back.

"Yeah, it was fun," She looked at me, a soft blush on her cheeks. "I like being with you, Tai. I never felt this happy before."

I watched as she snuggled more into me, her hand lay softly on top of mine.

"I had fun with you too, Aiko," I admitted softly. "And I came to really like you…"

Saying that made me nervous, though in a sense, it was somewhat of a confession. I was certain she would not return my feelings. After all this was just her way to say thank you.

"I like you too." My eyes slightly widen as I was caught off guard.

"Really?"

Aiko nodded her head and smiled softly at me. "I do… Tai, if it's not too much to ask... Can I be your girlfriend?"

Fuck, how many times was this girl going to catch me off guard like this? One thing at a time please, this was happening too fast. But at the same time I felt happy that she asked. I turned my body to face her and gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear. My heart was pounding but I held my ground.

"I would like that, Aiko. But only if I can do this…" Her face was close enough, so making a bold decision, I leaned in and kissed her softly. Her lips were softer than I expected them to be, but at the same time they were full and firm. I was testing the waters, wondering if she would pull away feeling her tense up. After a second, she relaxed and kissed back with more force than I expected. Her slender fingers slid into my hair and in return I circled my arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer.

This wasn't my first kiss. But it certainly was one of the best...

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter and the last one. I promise things will pick up soon. Review and tell me what you think, third chapter will be coming real soon!**


	3. Love Hurts!

**Sorry for the wait! I been busy and my attention kept getting directed elsewhere. Any who, here is the new chapter and things will start taking off now. Hope you enjoy, comment, review and all that wonderful stuff!**

It had been a whole three weeks since my date with Aiko. Three weeks since our first kiss by the fountain in the park. Now I had a girlfriend who I kiss on a daily basis. I get to hold her, touch her, do things she let me do. And with Aiko, that was quite a bit. Who knew a sweet girl like Aiko could be so daring? She did things that even made me feel embarrassed about doing them.

It was Monday and I was hanging out with my usual crew around the old schoolhouse, taking shade under nearby trees. I told them about me having a girlfriend last week and since then they have been bugging me about it. I haven't gone a day without hearing them talk about it.

"How the hell could Tai get a girl before me, son!?" Vic spoke up. I was sitting against the base of a tree watching Vic and Senji talk about how it was ridiculous that I had a girl, not to mention a cute one, and they didn't. Not to be an ass or anything but compare to them, I was the better looking one even with my rough ass looking hair.

"Totally agree, life isn't fair," Senji nodded pushing his glasses up. It was weird seeing him with a buzz cut as you can see how small his head was.

"Can't you two calm down," I finally spoke of them talking like I wasn't there. "It's not a big deal."

"You may think so, Tai! But you don't understand our pain. You have a girlfriend."

God I can't believe these two were being babies over this. I could practically see the tears in their eyes as they ranted, though they made sure to insult me at the same time.

I ended up ignoring the two and leaned back against a tree looking up at the clouds. I wished I could hang out with Aiko instead, but other than the first time I saw I could never find her but when I was halfway home, she would pop up out of nowhere and cling to my arm, talking like we been doing so the whole time. But I never asked questions, I figured it would make me too possessive of her and she wouldn't like it. Well then again she didn't mind it so when another guy tries to hit on her in front of me.

"It turns me on," she once said lacing her fingers in my hair, "when you get worked up like that."

It was times like those that the Aiko I knew would be replaced and this more seductive lady would appear. But I didn't mind, not during those times when she was all over me, touching me in places no other had. Just the thought made me shudder and get slightly aroused. So I made myself sit up and think of something else.

Our relationship had not lasted very long, but already I knew I was in love with her.

Unknowingly, I had closed my eyes, lost in my thoughts. My gaze was still on the sky but when I lowered them I noticed an open window on the second floor of the old school building.

"Hm?" I watched it and just when I was going to look away, she appeared.

Rias Gremory. Just like always she was flawless, her red hair flowing with the gentle breeze. I remember hearing she was part of some research club, so this must have been where they met or something.

Just as I was about to look away, she caught my eyes and once more I was frozen from her gaze. I had always caught a sense of nobility from her, like she was more than just a sexy girl that came to my school. After a long moment I looked away, getting up and gathering my things.

"Hey! Where you going, son?!"

I looked over to see Senji and Vic staring at me. Until now I had completely forgot about them being there. I suppose I gotten better tuning them out.

"Leaving. Your bitching is giving me a headache."

They complained and I just walked away, waving my hand in the air to signal my farewell to them. Without my friends around I realize how quiet it could get, even from the short walk to the old school building to the rest of campus. Nothing but birds to keep me company and it was rather pleasant.

My dreams about Rias Gremory came to an end after the second time I dreamt of her. Now I just keep seeing her everywhere. I have no idea what was going on but every corner I turned she tended to be there. Often I would run into her and each time she would greet me and go on her way, but each time I would catch her smile at me. If I'm not bumping into Rias then she's not far away along with Akeno Himejima and still I would catch her looking at me.  
There was a time I was almost tempted to go up to the red head and ask her if she liked me or something, but having second thoughts on that I decided not to as it would sound like a ridiculous assumption and the idiots in this school would just think I was some kind of desperate fool. Not like I tried talking to Rias or any of the cute girls at school, with the exception of Karin.

DxD

My last class of the day was English Literature, the slowest class of the day and finally this hell was going to end. However the teacher just dumped on the small of light by announcing there was going to be a project of some kind.

"I want you all to pick and read a book from this list I'm handing out," he said passing each of us papers that were stapled together with book titles, the name of the author, and a brief description of what it's about.

"I then expect a three page essay about whatever book you have chosen. On the last page it gives you options on topics you can talk about, and to encourage some of you to actually do this assignment, I made it half your grade."

Groans and moans filled the room. I swear this man loved screwing with us. I looked at my list of books- a lot of these I've never heard of- most of them boring and just not tempting to read.

I just ended up shoving the thing in my bag, leaving it there to be forgotten, at least until it's due...

DxD

"Hmm… Tai," Aiko whispered in my ear, her hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

I was growing excited and she wasn't helping it either. She giggled, her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer while pressing her body into mine. Like usual, we met up in the park by the fountain. We head over towards the trees where no one would really notice us though there wasn't anyone there to begin with.

Like every other time when I would arrive, she would pop up behind me suddenly with a smile on her face. It never really occurred to me how she could be so silent and sneak up on me like that and I never ask as she would kiss me, melting the questions in my mind away. Constantly she would tease me, making me wanting more of her, more than just a few minutes of make-out sessions.

For instance, right now my body was feeling hot, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as felt her warm hand move down. I swallowed a lump in my throat feeling her lips on my neck, her half-lidded eyes watching me carefully. With Aiko I never knew how far things would go, she would do one thing and turn around and do something else entirely different.

She was almost unpredictable.

"Ah!" I gasped when her hand cupped the front of my pants, my face heating up indicating that I was blushing.

She merely giggled and continued moving her hand making me squirm. I wanted to tell her to stop, that this wasn't the place, but at the same time I wanted more. I wanted to throw all regards away and push this further. I couldn't tell if it was me or my hormones talking at this point. "A-Aiko..." I whimpered in pleasure. No doubt my jeans seem to be getting tight on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

I licked my dry lips looking down at her hand as she moved it upwards. One part of me was hoping she took this further while the other half wanted her to stop so we could find a more private place. Either way I wanted this to keep going.

I had hopes that she would stick her hand down my pants to help ease the ache between my legs; instead she stepped back all together.

"Waaah!?" I couldn't help but complain but she just giggled like it was all a joke. She looked at me with those innocent violet color eyes with the innocent expression to match, something I couldn't stay mad at.

"Tai, you know we can't do such a thing out in the public," she said, wagging her finger from side to side. I knew that but that still didn't stop me or her apparently. Instead I merely sighed.

"Yeah I know," I said lowly though I wanted to shout out to the sky and demand why God hated me. This was so unfair, this girl had completely blue balled me.

Aiko must have seen the disappointment in my face because she was in my arms again, giving me a soft kiss on my chin. "I know, baby. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but tease you." She smirked and suddenly her eyes seem to turn a darker shade of purple and I could see a hungry, almost predatory look in her eyes. "But I really do want you, Taizen."

The way she said my full name got my heart pounding, body feeling like it was on fire by how turned on I was.

"My parents are gone off on a business trip tonight," she licked the shell of my ear, "care to keep me company for the night? I'll let you do whatever you like to me as payback."

And that was the icing on the cake. Lost in the moment and just blind to the pleasure she was giving me; I nodded my head without hardly any hesitation.

"Yeah… We can do that."

Aiko pulled back and gave me her cute smile. "Great," she said out of nowhere bright and cheerful. "I can't wait to show you my home." She took my hand and led me away from the park…

We walked for about an hour, hand in hand as the sun went down and it got dark. I looked for trade marks in case I have to walk home and need to find my why back. Aiko's route was rather odd one. She would turn this way and that and most of the time he cut through alleyways.

"It's just past here," she told me with a smile before stopping. I stopped too, blinking in confusion for a moment before looking up. Beanie, from weeks before was standing there in our way, an evil grin on his face as he stepped closer. My eyes narrowed towards his direction before stepping back, taking Aiko with me. I turned us around to head back the way we came just to be cut off again, this time by Gap.

"What do you two assholes want?!" I demanded looking between the two, arms protectively around my girlfriend who was rather quiet. But I didn't dare look at her, figuring once my attention left them they would… I held her tighter though the way this was going it looked like I would have to fend them off while Aiko got away, except this time I wasn't going down so easy.

"Hehe, ah don't be that way," Beanie cooed." Just relax we're not gonna hurt you, right, Uzu?"

Gap, apparently named Uzu nodded, grinning and showing the gap between his teeth. "Yeah," he said almost sounding like a snake. "We're all friends here."

"See," Beanie said, "we just want to be friends."

"Fuck you!" I snapped back my blood and adrenaline already the sight of them and how they were acting while getting close was getting me pissed off.

"Hey, hey, now," Uzu said though he had a posture stating that he wanted a fight. With each word they got closer to Aiko and me. I leaned to whisper in Aiko's ear. "Get behind me. I'll shove one of them away and you run for it, okay?"

Aiko didn't answer and I got worried. "Aiko?"

What happened next happened all too quickly for me to fully understand. When I looked down at the girl I was sure I was falling for, I felt something shot into my stomach. It took a second, but a massive amount of pain radiated from where, was that a spear of light? I stumble back, the air all seeming to vanish from my lungs. If the brick wall wasn't behind me I would had fallen on my ass. I looked up to see Aiko. I felt confused, lost and not sure what was going on. Yes, I was in pain, but it seem to dull at the moment, and I have this nagging feeling that I was betrayed somehow. The light that extended out of my gut vanished but it didn't do anything to ease the pain or fear. My clothes were growing a large stain of blood as the crimson liquid flowed out of me.

"Shame…" I looked up knowing it was Aiko who was talking, the weird light spear in her hand and the two thugs stood on either side of her. What was going on?!

"It didn't go all the way through." Aiko lifted her head and she wore a sinister smile on her face. Violet eyes dark and cold. This wasn't Aiko. No, it couldn't be. Aiko was sweet and she was my girlfriend.

"No matter, we can merely try again." She poised the weapon towards me and just then, black feather like wings flung out of her back out of nowhere. Not just her however, Uzu and Beanie have black wings too.

"W-wait! Wha-"

I couldn't get anything out as Aiko thrust the spear of light through me once more, hitting me in the chest.

I looked at her.

She was smiling.


	4. No Longer Human

"Lady Raynare was right! Toying with these fools is fun!"

Aiko giggles, a sadistic smile on her face. No doubt that she was taking pleasure in this whole ordeal.

I grunted as I felt her push the weird spear of light even more into me. The force pressing me against the brick wall. When I looked up at her it wasn't the Aiko that I knew, that I spent three weeks with. This one was just evil, brutal, and had black, feather wings sprouting from her back. I grunted, looking at two ugly faced goons as they just watched with wicked grins on their ugly faces.

"Hmm, odd," Aiko said tapping her chin as if wondering while the goons behind her gazed at her as if waiting for her to speak. "I should be going right through him. Even that first time should have done it."

She spoke while still moving the damn thing around inside of me. Did this girl have any idea how much this fucking hurt?!

"Aaahhh!" I couldn't help but cry out in pain despite cursing myself mentally for showing weakness. "A-Aiko… Why?" I gasped out.

The three just laughed as if I cracked some kind of joke. "My name isn't Aiko, you fool," Aiko said. "I'm Jacell the Fallen Angel. And these are my friends, Uzu and Gai."

The two behind her merely smirked.

I glanced down at the spear that was pierced inside of me and took a hold of it. I winced, my hand felt like it was getting stabbed by billions of hot needles.

"Ahaha! You think can pull that out?!" Aiko, rather, Jacell laughed, "That's one-hundred percent pure light, boy. Touch it as much as you want but you'll just hurt yourself more."

Normally I would say she was full of shit but this pain was far too real to call her bluff. And they say 'light' was the sign of good. But still I couldn't let her keep this thing jammed up in me. I was losing blood and I was losing it fast. I glared at them but mostly at Jacell, the one I thought was my girlfriend. And if she was, I'm so dumping her ass. She finally decided to pull that damn spear of light out of me and just held it in her hand, not even seeming to worry that it might burn her skin like it did mine. Wincing in pain, I leaned back even more against the brick wall, seeming to not get enough air in my chest. My hand clenching the first wound she inflicted on me.

"So all of this… You being my girlfriend, was all just a joke?!" I managed to wheeze out feeling my brain get a little hazy. "Why?"

Jacell giggled as if all of this was funny. "Oh, I just love building a guy up, only to watch them come crumbling down," she chimed. She looked at me, her violet eyes reflecting my own and through her eyes I could see how pathetic I looked.

I'm sorry sweetie," she said in that innocent cute voice I came to love. "But you were just too much of a threat to all of us. There was no other way to get rid of you. But you can't really blame me. None of this would have happened if you weren't chosen by Him to carry such a thing."

As she talked she return back to her deeper, seductive tone of voice of hers. I glared at her, not letting on that I had no idea what she was talking about. Blame who? Carrying what? My body was starting to feel numb, it seem to be air seem to be colder than it was earlier. A turmoil was raging inside of me but two feelings were clear. Sadness and anger.

To think what I thought was a miracle, turned out to be a fucking nightmare. This was something people who fall in love for the first time feared! Times fifty!

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food, Jacell," Gap, no, Uzu said; though, there was a gleam in his eye as if he didn't mind.

"Uzu is right, we should just finish him off and get out of here," Gai said while eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

Jacell sighed and mumbled something about the two being joy killers. She raised up her spear of light while staring at me. "Sorry, Tai. But it was rather fun while it lasted. Shame I couldn't get you in bed sooner. I'm sure you would have been fun there."

As she thrust the spear down, directly above my heart, everything seem to go in slow motion. Blood rushing to my ears that I couldn't even hear properly. The fact that I was played, that this bitch toyed with me like I was some game; really pissed me off. I couldn't just sit here and watch her kill me! I couldn't let her kill me! I wouldn't let her!

I felt something come over me and before I could process what happened next, all I felt was my hand stinging in pain, and my arm shaking under a heavy pressure. Pain was all I felt and knew at the moment. I didn't see either of the three's expressions nor did I care. My hand was gripping the end of the weapon, my skin hissing due to being burned.

I didn't know how I was able to, but I was getting up. Everything hurt and I felt like my body was nothing but dead weight, my free hand holding onto the wall for support.

"No." My voice low and wheezy, "I won't… Die."

I looked at Jacell, seeing the shocked look on her face, that face that only seemed to piss me off even more. A burst of strength, even if a little, appeared as I yanked back the spear.

"You're not going to kill me!" I stumbled a little before I used my momentum and chucked the damn thing at them, not caring who it got.

In the end I just saw blurs move in every direction. I blinked and one was to my right near the exit, one on the left, and the third, Jacell, in the air. Her black wings flapping slowly, keeping her hovering over me.

"How was he able to get up?!" Gai asked aloud.

"Screw that, how is the bastard still alive!?" Uzu came from my left.

I couldn't help but look like a cocky bastard and smirk at their surprise though I wanted to puke my stomach out and pass out in the trash. My body felt like it was on fire, yet cold at the same time. It hurt to breathe, my chest burning with a vengeance. My sight was drifting in and out of focus and I had to blink hard to get it to clear up, just to have it blur on me up once again.

A bright light caught my attention and I looked up. Jacell had two spears of light in her hands. It was clear on my girlfriend- well my ex-girlfriend's face- that she wasn't happy at the current situation. Red light reflected off my face but then something else caught my eye. On my right Gai was holding up a spear of light as well, but it was green. It was the same thing on my right with Uzu, but his was purple.

"Die!" The three shouted in unison and threw their weapons at me.

I couldn't move. Whatever strength I had left was gone, my body refusing to even twitch. So much for not dying. I watched as the red light raced towards me, to end my life. I was already far too gone, even if I survive this, the blood I lost - was still losing - would kill me in the end. For once I felt completely hopeless. I closed my eyes and for some strange reason, an image of Rias came to me and suddenly she was all I could think about. Rias and her dark red hair. It was puzzling for that to happen but I least I could see something nice before I died.

**DxD**

My death never came. Or at least I thought it didn't. I felt no pain, just the same as I had been. Only difference was I was pushed back by some kind of force. I opened my eyes, clouded and disoriented but I was against the brick wall again.

"It's okay, you're safe now," I hear in my ear. A completely different voice, but it was soothing and I felt myself relax.

"What are you doing here, Devils!" Came Jacell's voice, but it seemed faint.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Came a woman's voice, not Jacell's or the voice in my ear. I couldn't tell who it was but it was firm with a sense of authority. I tried to see who it was but I still couldn't see and everything was getting fuzzier, darkness emerging from the corners of my eyes.

"... I'll teach you not to interfere!"

" ….talking to…..little pawn.."

"... President!"

There were sounds of explosions and I faintly felt wind on my face.

"...Mory"

I heard the sounds of fighting but it was getting further away. I was far past my limit, lost too much blood. It was difficult to refuse my eyes closing and when they did it felt like bliss. I was able to just let go, forget everything. I didn't know what happened after death and I was never too eager to find out. As I felt myself slip even further away into darkness, I came to realize that the only real regret I would have was not being there for my mother.

**DxD**

I woke up to the light hitting my face through my window. It was warm and I had to coax my eyes into getting used to the bright light. The softness as well as the cool feel of the blankets above me, told me that I decided to go commando for some reason. I rolled on to my back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"One hell of a dream," I muttered feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

It had to be a dream, I woke up in my bed, but it was so real. The pain, sounds, everything. I turned over, ready to go back to sleep, but instead I get a large rack shoved into my face. My nose was inches away from those huge boobs. I looked up and to my complete surprise and disbelief, it was Rias Gremory. The Rias Gremory, naked in my bed and snuggled up against me.

Okay, so I was either in another dream, or I did something last night and can't remember a damn thing now.

I looked at Rias's sleeping face, the face of an angel. The sun rays that seeped through my closed blinds reflected off her light skin. It was like the closer I was to her, the more I could see her beauty and it was just breath taking. I was torn to do many things at the moment. One of them was to moved strands of her red hair out of her sleeping face; the other thing was to see if those boobs of hers were real. But in the end I decided that sleeping in was a far greater bliss. I'll even push my luck and press my face against her chest and use those huge mounds as pillows. And I did. Soft, yet firm, this was the kind of pillow I always wanted. My eyes closedthe as I started to drift off to sleep only to feel a touch on my face. I couldn't help but get this feeling that I was being watched.

My head tilted up and the sensation of slender fingers found their way in my hair. I stared up at blue eyes. Now that I looking a little closely, they looked slightly green as well. The point was that Rias was awake, looking at me, and smiling.

"Good morning!" She said in a rather cheerful tone. I could only blink, not really sure what to say.

"Ah… You're in my bed. Naked." Pretty sure I sounded like a dumbass for stating the obvious, but what else was there to say? "This is a dream isn't it?"

"No, Taizen. This is all real."

Rias giggled and sat up, the sheets rolling off her body, exposing even more of herself to me. I scooted away trying to avoid looking at her chest and below but she was making it so hard not to. I know now that seeing a woman's body in person was completely different than on paper or oiin a video. I was surprisingly okay with this whole thing, it was almost like deja vu to be honest. I guess as long as Rias wasn't screaming and shouting 'rape' then I was in the green zone.

"Wait… What's going on? I mean why are we naked?" I took my pillow and put it in my lap to cover myself.

"Clothing gets in the way, so the only way to heal you properly was to get rid of them. Beside I sleep better naked anyways." She said that with a smile on my face and I felt my face heat up a little. That was something I didn't expect from the Queen of Kuoh Academy.

"Umm… Wait. So last night. It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope, and it wasn't the first time something like that happenedII either, Taizen."

Now she was confusing me. It must have shown on my face because she tilted her head, bringing her leg up and resting her chin on it. "You don't remember what happened two months ago?"

I tried to think about that far back, but all I seem to remember was school, friends, and games. My life was a boring one. I shook my head. "No?"

Rias looked at me for a moment before sighing. "So I guess I was right after all."

"Right about what?" I looked at her feeling rather anxious to know what she was talking about.

"Well let me properly introduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil. As well as you, Taizen."

Just then the door opened up my mother walked in. "Tai, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school." It took her a moment before she say me and Rias on my bed. "Oh."

"Mom!" I shouted.

Rias didn't help as she smiled and waved. "Hello."

**DxD**

"I swear my life sucks," I grumbled to myself.

I was still tired and I had the most awkward breakfast with my mother and Rias. Though in the end Rias somehow convinced my mother that some ridiculous studies claim that teenagers perform better academically when sleeping together naked. I looked to my right, the red head walking gracefully next to me. She giggled and looked at me with amusement in her eyes.

"It was rather exciting, don't you think?"

I grunted in reply before sighing. "This is just too weird. How am I a devil? I'm pretty sure I was born as a human."

"You were but you were reborn as an devil, as my pawn about two months ago. That wasn't your first run in with the Fallen Angels."

This was just all so unreal. "But I don't remember."

"A normal human wouldn't have survived the wounds that were inflicted on you last night. You would have been dead on the last strike. Though light is deadly to us Devils, you seem to have a high tolerance for it. Rather interesting if you ask me."

"Glad that you think so," I mumbled before something else came to mind. "Pawn? What's that exactly?"

Rias smiled and looked at me, she seemed to walk a little closer to me. "I'll explain that later, but to put it simply, I'm your master, and you are mine now."

**A/N: And there it is! The fourth chapter! I'm kind surprise myself I got even this far, I tend to get writer's block or distracted all the time. Oh well. But thanks for the support. I liked that there are people actually reading this story of mine and giving it a chance. So hope you enjoy, review and comment and all that good stuff and chapter five will be out soon. :P**

**Also I have a question I would like to ask. So if you do kindly go to my profile page there is a poll there for you to vote.**


	5. It's Just Not My Day!

Rias told me that she would send someone to fetch me after school. I was barely paying attention but I nodded that I understood anyways. My attention was on the other students that looked at the both of us as we walked onto school grounds. Since we got onto campus, almost immediately eyes landed on us and just as quickly I could hear the murmurs and whispers of girls and guys alike talking. And the thing was I was able to hear them and their gossip, but it wasn't like they were keeping quiet. My eyes turn to Rias so I can judge her reaction, but she just kept walking. Head held high and eyes looking ahead with a small smile on her face; she looked like a Queen in her kingdom. Her face calmed me, well until I heard a smart aleck say something that irked me ever more. I turn my head and glared at the dude until I couldn't see him.

" Taizen, you listening?"

I blinked and lift my head. Rias was looking at me with a raised eyebrow that amuse gleam in her eyes.

" Ah, yeah," I lied. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my head." You know you can just call me Tai."

Rias nodded with a small smile," Alright, Tai. I have to go now, I'll have someone come and get you after school. See you later."

Rias placed a hand on my shoulder before running it down my arm as she walked away. I blink and watched her head up the stairs, not able to help notice her hips swaying from side to side before turning away. With all of the excitement going on I wasn't able to ask Rias what I wanted to know. I wanted to know when I was reborn as a devil and why I couldn't remember it. Every time I thought back all I could recall were boring days. I meant it when I said my life sucked.

With Rias out of sight, I checked out my surroundings. Students, boys and girls, all moving around and doing their own thing. As I thought about it none of them was aware that there was devils among them. Hell, I didn't know they existed until I became one myself; even now I'm still not sure if I truly believe it. Funny how knowing something makes you feel like an outcast among others. I yawned, rubbing the little sleep still in my eyes. I was never a morning person but I felt even more wiped out than usual. I went outside, the cool, morning breeze hitting my face and running through my hair. It was there that I almost bumped into Karin,

" Woah, easy there," she said putting her hands on my chest to prevent me from pushing into her.

I looked at her, she was wearing the school's uniform like always. Her light brown hair was in a long pony tail that settled on the mid of her back. Green-hazel eyes stared at me, seeming to pop out do to the small amount of eyeshadow and mascara on her face. Girls weren't suppose to wear makeup at school but it was a rule that the school didn't really enforce. Usually an girl had to wear makeup to the point that it was obviously noticeable before a teacher said anything. Karin never got in trouble for it though, she wore too little but yet it was enough. Most of the times I hardly pay much attention but when I do I would notice how cute my friend really was and I would stare at her like I was now.

" What? I got something on my face?"

Karin's voice snapped me out of my trance and I shook my head to clear my thoughts away." No. Just you're looking better than usual, who's the lucky guy?" My teasing always led her to rolling her eyes and telling me I was stupid.

" Ah but you didn't deny it. So who is it?"

" No one. Tai."

" Is it Senji?" I nudged her.

" What?! No!"

I laughed and tried again." Is it Vic?"

She glared at me," You really want me to smack you, don't you?"

I snickered, casually putting an arm around her and guiding her close to me. I reached out with my other hand to ruffling her hair playfully. Karin swiped my hand away but she didn't pull away from me. In fact she leaned more into me. We stood there like that, no one said a word and just let the breeze hit our faces.

As I thought about it, I was always closer to Karin than I was to Vic and Senji. We all were great friends- that what I believed anyways- and got along great. After all we been together since grade school.

I knew Karin first because she use to live down the street from me before moving to a different neighborhood. While Senji and Vic were great guys -though perverted and nerdy- that I could goof around with and have fun, Karin was the friend I went to for counseling. She listened to me vent; gave me small advise that end up helping. She saw things in a completely different perspective than most people. It was one of the things that was attractive about her.

When I was ten, I had a crush on the girl. Though she was demanding and had a 'take charge' attitude there was something about her I like, even if she reminded me of Angelica from Rugrats. I would purposely argue with her just to make her mad but also because it was amusing. Over the years during middle school I realized my attempts to court Karin where all fails. She either wasn't interested in boys or just not me but over time I eased back into our regular friendship.

" You okay there, Tai?"

I looked down into hazel eyes and hummed my response.

" I don't get it," she shook her head.

I raised a brow looking at her funny." Don't get what?"

" How you can space off like that so easily. And you been doing that a lot lately, what's up?"

_'Oh nothing, just that last night I was ambushed my girlfriend and two goons who turn out to be all Fallen Angels. They stabbed me with light spears or some shit like that and tried to kill me. Best part was I woke up with Rias Gremory in my bed naked and hugged up all over me saying that she was a devil and I was too but she was my master. Not only that but apparently I was killed and reborn as a devil about two months ago and have no memories about it.'_

I thought about telling her but there were flaws in doing that.

First one, she wouldn't believe me.

Second she would thing I have finally lost it for playing too many games-though I haven't really played anything for some time now- and need professional help.

In the end I just shook my head.

" Nothing's wrong. Just had an crappy night is all. I need to get new pillows or something."

A total lie but she didn't need to know that. Karin frowned and lightly touched my face with her hand. I could feel the coolness coming off of her and I almost leaned into her touch and closed my eyes, but instead I merely looked at her.

" You sure, Tai? You know you can tell me anything." She was trying to coaxing me into spilling my beans, confessing to her like I would to a Father or priest, (I honestly didn't know the difference, but that wasn't the point.)

I took her hand in mine and nodded my head," Yea I'm fine. I'm just missing Aiko is all."

Another fat lie.

However, it was what Karin said next that surprised me. She looked at me, a confused expression on her face.

" Who's Aiko?"

"..."

I was silent, waiting for the question to process through my head. Who was Aiko? Was this some kind of joke? I remember telling her and the boys about Aiko, I even showed them a picture of her. Vic and Senji started bitching at the exact moment and Karin mumbled how she didn't look that pretty out of jealousy in Aiko's appearance.

Karin was still looking at me, waiting for my response. But I answered her question with one of my own.

" What you mean 'Who's Aiko?.' I told you, Senji and Vic about her. I even showed you a picture of her.

She rose a brow and gave me a funny look." You didn't show us anything. At least me anyways."

I was still in disarray before shaking my head. Lately I been lost and confused about a lot of things." Hold on," I told her, digging into my pocket. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. I didn't own a fancy phone like the i-Phone or an Galaxy or whatever. I already owned a laptop so I didn't need a complex phone that could barely fit into my pocket. Plus I hardly used my phone for anything besides calling or texting one of my three friends about homework or where to hang out.

The home screen flashed on showing a picture of a photo of me and my father. Didn't know why I used it as a wallpaper but I just did. I went through my menu and looked for my photo gallery. I scroll through the little amount of pics that I had to find the one I was looking for. It wasn't there.

" The hell?"

" What is is?" Karin asked leaning more against me to see what I was doing. I could smell the shampoo that she used in her hair. Green Apple.

" It's not in here," I muttered scrolling up and down my phone again. It should had been the most recent one but instead it was a picture of Vic shoving a meatball sandwich in his mouth, barbecue sauce all over his hands and face.

Karin looked at me with disbelief and a hint of impatience; arms crossed over her chest and lightly swaying from side to side." Well?"

At this point it wasn't so much as trying to prove Karin that I did have a girlfriend, rather, use to have a girlfriend, but more to prove to myself I wasn't going crazy. I knew it wasn't a dream, I woke up with a hot, naked girl in my bed for crying out loud.

" Hold on, let me check for her cell number," I insisted exiting out of the photos and into my contact list. That too was small, only consisting my mother's number, Karin, Vic, Senji, and a teacher or two that sometimes tutored me when I was falling behind.

There was no trace of Aiko's number anywhere.

" I don't get it. It's not here," I mutter to myself. It was like Aiko vanished from the face of the earth. This whole thing made my head hurt, my temples slightly throbbing.

Karin lightly giggled and placed a hand on my shoulder." Man, you almost had me there."

She smiled and I couldn't help but think it was a smile of relief of some sort." If you're not careful Tai, you'll end up like Senji and Vic. Too desperate to get a girl that it'll be all you think about."

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't lying, that there really was a girl name Aiko. I've kissed her, touched her, held her. I still remember how soft her lips were and how her fingers danced around on my skin when she teased me.

The bell rang for us to get to class. Karin pulled away from me and nudged me lightly with her elbow." Come on, lover boy. Let's get to class."

I still wanted to protest but I decided it was better not to. My head hurt and I just didn't have the energy anymore. Class sounded like a good idea.

I needed a nap.

**DxD**

I mostly slept for two classes.

Pre-Calculus and Gym. In math I just stood my text up on my desk and laid my head down. When it came time to go outside I dressed out and when the coach wasn't looking went off to the trees and laid under them in the shade. In each class I tried to sleep when I could, hardly doing anything. It was when we had break and lunch did I stay up. I mean I had to eat some time during the day. To make the story short I slept most of the school day. Homework and tests where the last thing on my mind. In fact the only thing I wanted was a soft pill so I could sleep in comfort.

It was the last twenty minutes of class that was the best. The teacher wanted us all to silently read until the bell rang.

I was startled awake from the squealing and shrieks of school girls. I shot up in my seat, eyes wide and looking around almost in a panic.

" Nice of you to come back from the dead." Senji was sitting on my desk, pushing up his glasses up his face while holding a manga in his hand.

" … Get off my desk," I said groggily, not in the mood for his bullshit.

" Man, I forget how grumpy your ass gets when you wake up."He followed that with another smartass remark and before I could say or do anything he jumped off my desk and stood up.

" Now I wonder what this guy is doing here."

I followed Senji's gaze and to somewhat my surprise, yet annoyance, Yuuto Kiba was standing there, the girls surrounding him like moths to a flame.

" Ahh! It's Kiba!" Squealed one girl.

" Look at him, he's so handsome! Just like a real Prince!"

I swear don't those girls ever shut the hell up?!

Kiba greeted them all kindly, saying hello and how lovely they look and so on. It was rather sickening if you ask me. I suppose he doesn't mind his personal space getting raided by love-sick girls.

While Prince Charming was busy pleasing his fangirls, I got up and grabbed my things. There was no way I was going to get anymore sleep with this guy around so I decided it was time to leave." Come on, Senji."

I didn't wait for my four-eyed friend to follow and head out the door, no one taking much notice in our absence.

**DxD**

The afternoon breeze felt nice. Both me and Senji walked home in almost complete silence-well almost complete silence. Senji kept on talking about new video games and live action movies that were suppose to come out. I only grunted and gave single word comments. Most of the time I just tuned him out, too tired to actually pay attention to much of anything that he was saying.

" You must be really tired if you're this out of it," Senji commented. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

" Yeah, and I'm going to sleep when I get home."

" Hey Tai, you think I will ever get a girlfriend," Senji asked as he gazed at the golden colors of the sky.

" Not this crap, Senji c'mon we been through this." I sighed rubbing my face with my hand. I was too tired and so not in the mood to hear him talk about his none existing love life.

" No, no, hear me out," Senji said looking at him." I been thinking. They say that there's someone for everyone, right?"

I nodded but realizing that he wasn't looking I clear my throat." Right, I guess."

" Well maybe somewhere out there, there's the perfect gal for me, ya know?"

" Or boy? There can be a perfect boy for you out there," I teased.

" Fuck you, man!"

I laughed and shook my head," Sorry Senji. You're my bro and all but I like a woman's touch. Not your greasy fingers."

" Shut up!... You think I have greasy hands?"

I laughed again.

**DxD**

Senji and I took an detour on our way home to get some ice cream. By the time we got to his street it was already dark out. Street posts flickered on, giving us light on the way." You wanna stay over for dinner, dude? We can play some games afterwards and all that."

I shook my head," Naw, I think I'll pass."

" Ya sure?"

I nodded my head and placed my hands behind my head," I'm sure. I don't really feel like doing anything today."

" Yeah, I can tell. Alright man I guess some other-huh?" Senji stopped, looking up ahead." Who's that?"

I looked ahead spotting a man standing under a street light. He wore all black, a black fedora on top of his head was shadowing his face. I frowned an uneasy feeling coming over me, just like the other night with Gai and Uzu trapped me and Aiko, I mean Jacell, in the alleyway.

" What you think he's doing?"Senji whispered.

" I don't know, man. But he is creeping me out though," I admitted before seeing a alleyway. It would delay getting to Senji's place but we'll be avoiding the guy up ahead." Let's go that way," I pointed.

Senji didn't protest and he followed me.

" I know he was rather far away, but that guy was a creep," Senji stated the obvious. He gave out a light, nervous laugh, trying to ease the tension that now thicken the night.

I didn't say anything and just kept walking at a fast pace, Senji had to jog a little to keep up. I didn't like this feeling I had, it was crawling up and down my spine like some kind of bug. All I could think about was getting away.

" Holy shit, dude!"

Senji's outburst stopped me in my tracks. I looked up and just like before that man all in black was standing under a lamppost.

" The fuck," I muttered stepping back. This time the man stepped forward.

" Fuck, dude he's coming closer!" Senji stood behind me.

" I can see that Senji. Now shut up and let me think."

Out of the four of us, Senji wasn't a fighter, he was the nerdy one. The fighting was always dealt by me since I was the one who was always involved in them. So natural when there was trouble Senji and at times Vic would shuffled behind me like I was some kind of shield.

" Let's make a break for it," Senji suggested.

" And go where, Sen?" I swear he was even more annoying when he was scared but I didn't blame kid was a shrimp compare to most guys. The man in black came closer.

" What is a stray devil doing with a human?" The man's voice was cold and hard." No matter, I suppose you're the one I'm here to finish off. Those fools are so insufficient."

" The hell is he talking about?" Senji squeaked. I still didn't answer and stepped back, pushing my friend back as well.

" What do you want!" I demanded standing my ground. The best thing I can think of is to distract this guy so Senji could get away.

" I am Nardo and I'm here to discard of you, and this poor human as he lost his way." Suddenly black feather wings sprouted from his back. So he was a Fallen Angel too. Just fucking great.

Senji was freaking out even more, I could hear his voice shake in fear. I can picture him close to pissing his pants. Poor guy had no idea what was going on and now might lose his life. But I couldn't let that happen;problem was I didn't know what to do. Last time I faced a Fallen Angel I pretty much got screwed over.

" Senji, get out of here. I'll hold him off." I dare not take my eyes off of Nardo not trusting him not to attack when I wasn't looking.

" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" A yellow spear appeared in the man's hand as he bellowed. I swear to God I hate those things with my life. He threw it and I turn towards Senji." Move!" I shoved him off to the side while I leaped to the other. I wasn't even thinking, my body just moved on its own.

There was an explosion right where we were standing, dust and dirt going everywhere. I shield my eyes to protect them from loose gravel." Senji! You okay!"

" Tai! Help!" I looked up and standing above Senji was Nardo with his spear of light posed at his throat. There were across from me, between us was a crater where the spear had landed.

" May God have mercy on your soul!" He pulled back his weapon, Senji's eyes widen with tears spilling from the corner of his brown eyes.

No! I got up and ran over there, refusing to let some asshole kill one of my best friends. My heart beating loudly in my ears, going as fast as I could to reach them.

Nardo thrust his spear directly down towards Senji's heart.

I ran faster.

" Tai!" Senji called out for me. Desperate for help.

" Senji!" I extended out my hand and leaped towards them.

Blood splattered on a wall that night.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **

**So tell me what you think of this chapter. Shouldn't take that long to update again so you know the fate of Tai and Senji. Read, review, enjoy. See ya later! :P**


	6. Powerless

I barely made it in time but even then it was all for nothing. I pushed myself against Nardo, trying to get him off balance so he wouldn't be over Senji like he was. But my half-assed idea backfired in my face.

The fallen angel was able to regain his foot before I could and with his arm swatted me away. Normally something like that wouldn't send you ten feet back, but I was dealing with a man with wings and he was abnormally strong. I grunted as I landed on my back, sitting up only to see the spear of light pierce into my friend.

" This is what happens to those who defines God's Will!" Nardo exclaimed as he dug his weapon even deeper into Senji's chest.

" SENJI!"

I could only watched as he coughed out blood. Sometime during the whole commotion his glasses had gotten knocked off his face and were a little ways away from him. He reached out with a shaky hand and tried to reached for the spear put Nardo brought his foot down and pinned my friend's wrist down with it.

" YOU BASTARD!" I roared out, getting back on my blood was rushing to my head and I could head the fast, steady beat of my heart in my ears.

I was pissed. Pissed that this shit was happening again. Pissed that my friend was hurt. Pissed about myself not able to do jack shit about it and prevent this from happening, from happening to Senji. Because of me he was getting punished and he didn't do anything wrong!

The sounds of Senji gasping for breath and choking on his own blood made me worried but mostly angry. My teeth was clenched tight and my fists shook with rage. If only I had strength, power like this douche bag so I could teach him a lesson.

" Don't raise your voice at me, scum!" Nardo had a tone of someone who was in command but I didn't give a rats ass." Your turn will come soon enough."

He pushed deeper and Senji cried out, pleading, begging for it to stop." Please! I-I just want to go home! Please! No more! It hurts!"

" Stop it! Just let him go!" I couldn't take this anymore. This had to stop. They could come at me all they wanted, I didn't care. But my friends, they didn't have anything to do with this. I was the one who wasn't human.

Without the slightest hesitation I charged at Nardo. Even without a weapon, without powers, I was going to beat this motherfucker until he was nothing but a pile of black feathers. That was all I cared about. Saving my friend and making this guy pay for what he has done.

" I said STOP IT!" I wasn't thinking, my body just moved on its own and instead of punching with my dominant hand, I used my left. Suddenly I felt something inside of me. It was as if I was fully awake. I became aware of my surroundings, my senses on overdrive. Then there was an green light, glowing brightly from my hand.

A burst of wind came out of nowhere. However, it did me a favor and pushed Nardo back and away from Senji, allowing me to get in front of him. The light grew bright and when I looked down at my arm. It was swarmed completely by the green light, making it impossible to see with was going on. Finally the light died down and so did the wind. When I looked back down at my arm, it was covered in some kind of red gauntlet. An round, bright, green gem right in the middle of it. _'The hell is this?'_

I stared at the thing, in confusion and awe. It was something you would see a guy wear on some kind of t.v. show or anime.

" What?! Is that a Sacred Gear!?" Nardo yelled out in disbelief.

**[BOOST!]**

The gauntlet spoke, the gem glowing before dimming down again. There was no time to sit around and figure out what was going on. I didn't even blink when the guy asked if the thing was a Sacred Gear, whatever that meant. I used his bewilderment to my advantage, charging at him again once more, my left hand pulled back. I threw my punch but the fallen angel was faster and lifted into the air.

" I'm not dealing with this crap!" He flapped his wings, gaining more altitude.

" Oh no you don't, you bastard!" I couldn't let him get away, not after what he had down to my friend.

I leaped at him, my body lifted higher into the air than I thought. In fact I was pretty high off the ground. Weightless, I looked at Nardo, his expression that of someone of surprise and slight fear. I didn't know what it was that got him scared but I did not care whatsoever.

**[BOOST!]**

I threw my punch, connecting with his face. The impact sent him rocketing down to the ground like a bullet, crashing into a pile of trash and trashcans. I landed back on my feet on the ground, waiting as the dust cleared. It was silent and still. The waiting was suspenseful.

The hairs on the back of my neck standing up, I leaped out of the way when a spear of light came flying at me. I drove to the ground and covered my head as I felt the ground shake from under me and bits of concrete bounced off me. Quickly I looked to see where Nardo was. I couldn't see him anywhere.

" This is unexpected." His voice came from above and I looked up to see him hovering there. His cold demeanor had return, acting as if he wasn't freaking out moments before." Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Nardo turn and flew away, speeding off in the distance. I watched until he was no longer there before turning back and running to Senji.

" Senji!" He was still on the ground, not moving. My adrenaline was still pumping through me, my heart still racing. I called out to Senji, shaking him by his shoulders, lightly smacking his face." C'mon, wake up!"

Finally he groaned and he open his eyes. His brown eyes look dull and lifeless. His skin was paler than usual, making him look like a ghost." Senji."

Senji looked at him as if he could finally see me." Hey," his voice barely a whisper." I'm tired, man."

" Don't go to sleep," I panted my hand on the ground in front of me only to feel something wet. I looked at my hand, the street post gave me enough light to see the crimson liquid. It only took me a second to realize Senji was laying in a small pool of his own blood. Fuck. Fuck, man! Fuck!

" Senji, hang on, okay. I'll get you some help!" I was scared, I didn't know what to do at this point. I open his blazer, trying to see if I could stop the bleeding. What I saw was just a black stain where he was attacked. His shirt was completely damp with blood.

" Tai," Senji said weakly.

" Don't talk, Senji. Save your energy," I told him, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I paced my hands under the wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding or something,What was I suppose to do? This never happened to me before. I seen movies when something like this happen and most times the guy dies. I couldn't let my friend die, I couldn't. But I just wasn't strong enough. I could had saved him and now he was going to lose his life, because of me!

" Tai!"

I shook my head," Just shut up, man!"

My eyes stung though no tears came. I felt like someone was squeezing my throat, like I was suffocating and couldn't breathe. I stared into Senji's eyes only to see he was gazing beyond me, dazed and unfocused. I was losing him.

" Girl…" He gasped out.

" What?" I asked looking at him.

" Girl…" He said again this time a little louder.

Was he really thinking about girls at a time like this? Was that really going to be his final thought?  
" Yeah, man. Girls, hot ones," I said. People said that when you were about to die you see a white light at the end of a dark tunnel. But it seemed like Senji saw girls.

I might had never figured out what Senji had meant unless an actual girl came and kneel next to me. Right off the back I could tell she belonged to a church just by what she was wearing. A nun outfit with blue accents and a white veil that also had blue accents. She had blond hair and when she looked at me, her eyes were a emerald green.

I didn't get a chance to get a word out when she suddenly placed her hands over mine." Please, move your hands so I can help." Her voice was soft and gently and was in too much of a panic to be thinking straight. I didn't know why I was listening to a stranger, no matter how cute she looked, but I did as she asked and pulled my blood stained, hands away.

" Wow… Cute girl," Senji grunted out before wincing. The girl seem not to be reacting to Senji's comment as she looked like to be concentrating. Her hands hovered above the wound and a soft, green light appeared around her hands. My heart was still pounding and at this point I just shut down. All I could do was watch as my friend's injury started to heal?

I wasn't sure but I could point out some small changes. First one was Senji's breathing was more regular. He wasn't gasping and gasping for air. Another thing was his eyes got it's light back; though his skin still remain pale.

Within minutes, the girl pulled away as sat back. I lean forward towards Senji, calling his name softly." Senji?"

Senji looked at me, gave a weak grin and a thumbs up before passing out. It was then a red glow came out of nowhere. Some kind of insignia floating in the air. I heard the girl next to me gasp just as Rias Gremory along with four others appeared the side of us.

**DxD**

" I see you managed to activate your Sacred Gear," Rias said with a pleased look on her face." Good job."

" Yeah," I grumbled looking at the thing still on my arm. I wonder if it could be taken off. As if responding to my thoughts the gear vanished and my arm was back to normal. _'Well that was a relief.'_

I was drained from earlier and I just wanted to bury myself in a hole somewhere and go to sleep. Once Rias had came, Kiba Yuuto and a girl with white hair that I've seen but didn't know took Senji home. Senji was still unconscious and more surprising was that the girl carried him over her shoulder like a rag doll. It was one of those 'what the hell' moments.

The nun, who introduced herself as Asia Argento, was standing next to me looking rather lost but yet she wasn't freaking out. I mean, I would flip if a magical portal appeared out of nowhere and three cute girls and a boy appeared from it. Not only that but she was surrounded by devils, I expected her to freak, but I wasn't sure if she caught onto that or not.

" You're not hurt, are you?" I looked up to see a genuine concern expression of Rias's face, a small frown on her face. I felt Asia's eyes on me as well and I just shook my head." No, I'm okay. Just worried what's going to happen to Senji is all." I looked towards the direction the other two carried off my friend.

" No worries." It was Akeno Himejima. Like Rias she too was wearing the school's uniform, her chest look like it would burst out from her shirt.

" You're friend will be okay, Kiba and Koneko will take care of him."

That didn't cease my worries but I had no choice but to tak Ie her word for it and nod.

Rias looked at me and Asia both, as if thinking of something before speaking up." Well it's time for us to head back. Tai should should get home too," she then looked at Asia. The innocent, miracle worker of a nun stare back at Rias with wonder." Thank you for helping Tai here."

Asia smiled as her face looked slightly flushed." No need to thank me. I just try to help where I can."

Rias smile once more and bowed her head." I see. That's good to know."

Once again a red glow appear as the exact same portal popped up again. Akeno looked back at us.

" It's time to go, Ms. President," she smiled.

" Right." Rias turn to me," Get some sleep. Tomorrow we can finally discuss about the changes you been going through."

Rias turn her back on us and in seconds her and Akeno were gone, the portal disappearing.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. This was all too much for me. Something was constantly happening and I could barely comprehend what's happening. It made me wish that these past few days, no, weeks were just a weird dream.

" I haven't gotten a chance to say this earlier, but thank you for saving my friend," I said looking at the nun." If you haven't came along, I wouldn't know what I would had done."

Asia smiled and I couldn't help but notice how cute she really looked." No need. I just heard some commotion when I was walking and when I showed up I saw you next to your friend. You looked distress so I thought something had happen and I came to help."

I stared at her as she explained how she heard the fight and I was kind of glad that she didn't show up during the little spat between me and the fallen angel." But still, thank you, Asia. But what were you doing out here so late anyways?"

Asia blushed and pressed her fingers together." Ah, well I- I just got here some time this afternoon and I'm not really familiar with this place so… I got lost."

Well that was a reasonable excuse, I guess.

" Where were you trying to go?" I asked.

" I was trying to find the church that I will be staying at," she smiled.

" Church?" I thought about it, and could only think of one church that we had located on top of a hill. I wasn't one for religion so I never really went to 'Praise the Lord' or ' Hallelujah'. I only been to church once in my life and that was when my father died.

" Oh I know where that is," I told her.

" You do!?" Asia's green eyes brighten up and she smiled. I gave a small smile of my own and nodded.

" Yeah, but it's a little ways away and it's rather late. And since you said you just got here I'm thinking you don't have anywhere to stay at still morning, right?"

She nodded," Yes, I was going to be living at the church."

" Okay. So how about you spend the night at my place and in the morning I can take you to the church on my way to school."

" That's sweet but I can't intrude on your family like that," she said being modest.

" It's okay, really. Besides it's the least I can do, you saved my friend," I insisted. That seem to work as she thought about it a little longer and finally nodded her head.

" Thank you-ah- I'm sorry, I didn't get your nam

I gave a small smile and introduced myself." I'm Taizen Soto. But just call me Tai."

**A/N: Well here's chapter number six! Yeah I know not much of a fight sorry about that. I'm still working on how to write scences like those to where it's interesting for the readers. Be patient people I'll get it down eventually! Anyways what you guys think about Tai's friend almost dying?I figure this would be a good time to introduce Asia and gave her a little moment to shine. Poor Tai, everything is happening one after another. Oh well! Lol anyways tell me what you think. Read, review, enjoy.**

**Ps: I'm finally using my Deviant art account and I have some drawings posted up. One of them is of Tai so if you want to see what he looks like the link to my DA account is on my profile. I'm writing this using my phone so there might be some grammar mistakes.**


	7. The Occult Research Club

I wished I could say that all that happened last night was just a dream. Shake it off and forget about it all together. But nothing in life is that easy and if there was someone who thought otherwise, then please tell me your secret. I would love to know how I can deal with the fact that I almost got my friend killed, or the fact I'm a devil, or maybe that strange gauntlet that appeared on my hand. Things like this were unreal and only heard in mangas or anime. Plain out ridiculous.

I managed to get a few hours asleep but I woke up still tired as hell. But it was natural for me to be tired on a school day. But I got up and got dressed, putting on the school outfit though I don't bother to button it up. Nor did I try to do anything with my hair and just left it as was.

I went downstairs to see my mother and Asia at the table. It was there that I had forgotten that I brought the blonde home with me the other night. I looked at my mother who was sitting across from Asia as the table with a cup of coffee. She looked up at me and the nun turn her head and stared at me with her green eyes.

" Oh, good moaning, Tai," she greeted me in that soft voice of hers.

" Yes son, G'morning. You gave me a surprise this morning when I saw Asia when I came into the kitchen earlier.

I sighed scratching the side of my head knowing that look my mother was giving me. It was one of those ' explain' looks. Again I had no intentions being a guest over that night much less a girl. A plate of breakfast was already on the table and I knew that Mom made it for me.

" Please don't be mad at Tai. He was only trying to help me out, I didn't mean to be any trouble." Asia sure know to use her cuteness to her advantage because as soon as Mom looked at her, her eyes soften.

" Oh sweetie you're no trouble. I just didn't expect Tai to have any visitors is all." Mom pat Asia's hand with a soft smile of her own.

" Asia is a nun and is new in town," I started to explain," I ran into her last night on the way home from Senji's house. She didn't know where the church was and I felt uncomfortable leaving her out there on her own. So I told her I she can spend the night in the guest room and I'll take her to the church on the way to school."

" It's true," Asia nodded her head with a soft smile. I was thankful that she left out the details, like Senji almost dying, Rias popping out of portals, and so on.

Mom seem satisfied with what was being said and got up. She kissed the top of my head," What a gentleman," she teased me." Well I'm going to take a shower. You better eat soon if you don't want to be late, son. It was nice meeting you Asia."

" Ah, it was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Soto," Asia called out with a smile then looked at me. It was silent for a moment before she smiled at me," Your mother is nice."

I gave a small chuckle and nodded," Yeah, she is. BUt then again she haves a soft spot for girls. I'm her only child and she always wanted to have a daughter." Then I added quickly," Not that she doesn't love me or anything," Asia just smiled and nodded her head in understanding and I picked up my toast and started eating.

**DxD**

" Why are you late?" Senji leaned over towards me from his desk. Unlike last night he looked completely fine. But that didn't mean it was easy to look at him. The fact that I almost got him killed will forever haunt me.

I had manage to sneak into class in the middle of first period. Though of course that wasn't so hard to do since Mr. Hashimoto was oblivious to every and anything. His back was turn to us all as he wrote on the chalkboard, his text open in his hand. From what Senji told me when I sat down, he was just reviewing our last reading. Review in this class mostly met we all ignore him and just do as we please, as long as we kept it down and break the man's concentration.

" I met a tourist," I lied," needed directions."

" Ha. I find that hard to see. I mean you're not the easiest person to approach," Senji insulted. I finally turn his way with a raised brow.

" And what's that suppose to mean?"

" Heh, never mind. But hey I had the weirdest dream last night. Almost seem real."

I tensed up and I suddenly found my desk a lot more interesting. I sighed and laid my head down." And what did you dream about?"

" Alright, check it. So it was the two of us and we were walking to my place, right. And then suddenly this sexy demon lady appeared. You tried to get away but she ended up knocking your ass out. So it was just her and me, I was over your body and I was like ' If you want to get to him, you gotta go through me!' And I was all badass and crap. But then more of them showed up and get this, it was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. They were dressed in these outfits that showed a lot of skin and you could even see-"

" I'm not interested in your wet dreams, Senji," I blurted out. Yet I felt more at ease, maybe he didn't remember what had happen. But if that was the case how was that possible? Did Kiba Yuuto and the little squirt have anything to do with it? Maybe I should ask later on, granted if I run into Rias again.

" Besides that it seemed so real, like real than any other dream I had. But then I woke up with a slight headache and my body was sore. Hehe, I guess I overworked it."

Now Senji was a nerd, his main priorities were video games, the internet and complaining about not having a girlfriend. But hardly did he act so perverted. I mean I can be the same way but at least I have some self-control.

" Senji, do everyone a favor and shut up already," I replied closing my eyes.

" Don't tell me you woke up on the wrong side of the bed again. But then again you always do."

" And you're always a pain in my ass," I replied my eyes still closed.

" You say that about everyone, Tai."

" That's because it's true."

" Even Karin?"

I cracked my eyes open and looked at him with as much expression as a rock." Yeah, though she's smarter than you and Vic."

" Are you ever going to ask her out, it's been ages."

I picked up my head, staring at him." What's with the sudden interest in my love life? And what's it to ya?"

As a know Vic and Senji just know that I was fond of Karin. They didn't know that I moved on from my crush on her. But I guess us being close would say otherwise. I'm surprise the two idiots haven't open their mouth yet and told her. On the other hand I wasn't really looking into dating again anytime soon. Having your girlfriend-and-her two goons- with black wings-almost kill you takes a while to recover from.

" Come on, Tai, Karin his rather good looking. If you don't move soon who knows who will come a swipe her away."

" Karin can take care of herself. I'm not worried about it," was all I said," no can I sleep, now?"

" Whatever man. She's going to find someone and fall for them and you're going to regret that it wasn't you."

Senji's words ringed in my head as I closed my eyes. True she might someone one day, but doubt I would regret it. As I said I moved on and a relationship isn't really what I want right now. But then again Karin was my closest friend and if she actually got a boyfriend then who knows how close we will still be.

**DxD**

So it turned out that I slept longer than I had thought. In fact I slept for the whole day. Weird since my friend then to wake me up around lunch so we can eat. But when I open my yes it was around the afternoon and someone was nudging me. I looked up and not too much to my surprise it was Kiba Yuuto. All of the girls' Prince Charming. His face was flawless beside the small mole on the side of his face. He had that friendly smile on his face as always.

" Good, you're awake!"

" I guess," I yawned and stretched. I looked around and the class was empty, given some students were crowded around two other students, probably playing a card game. I scanned the room but Senji was nowhere to be seen. Did that ass leave and not bother to wake me up? I ruffled my hair and sighed.

" Would you please follow me, Taizen? I was told to escort you to the old school house."

" Let me guess, Rais Gremory?" I got up and grabbed my bag. I saw no point in it since I hardly have anything in it. Kiba nodded his head still smiling.

" Yup, she would like to talk to you on some things."

" Like her being a devil and me her slave?"

Yuuto let out a small laugh," It's not as bad as it seems Soto. No worries everything will make sense just follow me."

Not like I had much of a choice. With a sigh I trailed behind the blond, keeping quiet and watching his back. So he knew what Rias was as well. Was it possible he was a Devil too? Only made sense considering she didn't deny it.

" So Yuuto, I take it you're a devil too," I finally spoke.

Mr. Prince Charming looked at me, his eyes still held that friendliness to them. I, personally found it creepy. You can't be this nice to a person you didn't know. That's just me though.

" Well yeah, we all are in fact."

" 'We?'"

" Haha, yeah. But you meet everyone else when we get there! I'm sure they will like to meet you too."

I fell silent after that. Seeing I wasn't going to talk anymore Kibe turn his head forward and kept walking. We walked the trail that led towards the old school house where the Occult Research Club used as their base. I will admit I was curious what it looked like on the inside.

I had expected the place to be filled with cobwebs and peeling paint, instead it looked brand new. The boards were clean and polished, the paint looked new. Only thing was that it was just plain with hardly anything in it. Kiba lead me through the halls onto the second floor. We stopped in front of double doors.

" Everyone should be inside already," he said as he twisted the door knobs and push the doors open.

The only source of light was from the setting sun's rays, shooting through the window. I looked around, seeing the place had rather comfortable, victorian style furniture. I first took noticed of a petite, little girl with white hair sitting on one of the plush couches, eating a bar of chocolate. She was wearing the school's uniform so she must go here. Speaking of which she did seem familiar.

" Ah, that's Koneko Toujou," Kiba introduced me," She's a first year and a prised member of our club."

I merely nodded. Now I remember her. Kind of. Did I mention I didn't know people? My circle is small and I have to use in trying to know about other people. Only reason I know Yuuto was because the girls drool over him. Can't go a day without hearing his name get squealed out. But I think the girl was known as the school's mascot or something like that.

" Nice to meet you, Koneko. I'm Tai," I gave a small bow of the head. Figure I should be nice and stay on everyone's good side.

" Hi," was the blunt reply. So much for words.

The doors open behind me and I turn to see Rias and Akeno.

" Oh, hello Tai. Were you waiting for long?" Rais asked with a smile. Welcoming as always. I just shook my head no as I moved out of the way, making room for them to walk pass.

" Hello, president, vice president," Kiba greeted with a bow.

" Hello Kiba," Rias smiled." Sit down you two, we got things to inform Tai on."

I followed Kiba as we both sat across from Koneko while she just kept munching on her sweet treats.

Raised stood i front of us, leaning against the front of the desk with her arms crossed under her chest. I couldn't help but stare at her chest before looking up at her face.

" So why am I here again?"

Akeno giggled," Straight to the point, I like that." She smiled at me while her violet colored eyes seem to gleam like she knew something I didn't.

" First order of business, we liked to finally welcome you as an official member of the Occult Research Club. But I must tell you this is just a front, an excuse when needed to leave class."

" And why do you need to leave class for?"

" I assume you already know you and I aren't the only devils in this room."

I nodded my head as I figured that wasn't the case." Not surprising when I was jumped by fallen angels."

Rias smirked as if she was pleased with my answer." Fallen Angels are angels that were casted out of Heaven. They mostly walk round in the Human Realm disguised as humans. But they still have the sense to please God we are constantly fighting battles with them. Their goal is to wipe us devils out as well as our Realm you're familiarize yourself to know as Hell."

Well that makes sense.

" And don't forget about the well-known Angels. Sent by God himself to defeat us. So we have to frequently defend ourselves."

That's just fantastic. I'm now caught in a supernatural war between devils and angels. What did I do to deserve this anyways? Was it too late to back out?

" So… How did I become apart of this whole thing?"

" Well you were reborn as one of us. Which makes you a servant of my household, the Gremory house."

" So I'm a slave," I stated.

" One can look at it that way but I'll never treat members of my house that way, especially my lovely servants." Rias stare at me with a small frown as if wondering how I could think of such a thing.

I just shrugged nonchalantly. But I still have more questions." You mentioned that I became a devil months ago. How did that happen?"

I gazed up at Rias as she shifted a little in her spot and seem to sigh. At this point she was sitting on top of the desk. No one else said anything their attention on me and Rias but I didn't care. I wanted some answers.

" Yes, you were murdered and reborn as a devil two months ago. And I must add it was a heroic death."

" Oh so glad I died a stupid ass way," I mumbled.

" Do you know Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei Hyoudou, well known as one of the perverted trio. I never talked to him and just see him run away from a bunch of girls. HIm and his friends just don't know how not to get caught.

" I seen him around but not friends."

" Well to put it short you saved Issei from his certain death. Apparently he was dating a fallen angel named Raynare. On their first date she sought to end Issei's life but you stepped in. She must had seen you as a much bigger threat and ended your life instead."

" And Hyoudou?"

" He's still alive but after some time keeping an eye out nothing has happened over the months."

I sat there comprehending what I had learned. So I wasn't the only one attacked I was just the one who got killed and doesn't remember. Wait does Hyoudou remembers what happened to him too?" So, that's when I was reborn yet that doesn't explain how that happened or why I can't remember."

" We happen to arrive before Issei can be killed. So after tampering with his mind, he has no memory of what had occurred that night."

Wait she can erase minds?!

" As for you. I saved you and turn you into a devil. But the power coming off of you was great and I had to seal it away. I suppose there was a side effect I wasn't aware of and you lost your memory of that night."

" Since then we been keeping an eye on you," Akeno chirped hands clasped in front of her."

" So you knew about Aiko?" I asked seeing them all nod. So they knew that she was a fallen angel yet didn't do anything.

" Though we weren't sure why she was there. At first we doubt she was trying to get to Issei but then she hung around you despite you being a devil."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my head. None of this made sense but I had no choice but to take their word for it. It was frustrating, I lost two months of my life or maybe just those moments but I'm not sure if I want to remember.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait a lot of things been going on. So what you guys thing about this chapter? Yes, no? As you can see I didn't throw Issei out of the story though I'm not sure if I'm gonna include him in the long run. Like for you all these chapters will be a surprise for me as well haha besides certain parts. So I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! See ya! :P**


	8. Unexpected Guest, Unexpected Tour

**A/N: And here is the update. This chapter isn't as long but it will kick off in the next. Sorry for the wait though I been busy. I been working on some drawing on how I want Tai to look like. But I want you guys to humor me. How do you see my character looking like? Also what you think of the story so far? Please comment, review, and I hope you enjoy!. P.S. Edits will be done later.**

So you probably think I went into some kind of denial and spend my time avoiding the very hot, piece of ass known as Rias Gremory and her little posse of demons. Maybe distant myself from my friends because I discovered that I was this demon, monster-thing. Lonely and lost in what I'm gonna do and wonder what my mother would thing if she knew. Afraid that she would disown me and I'll be kicked out and attacked by more fallen angels and roam around like a abandon puppy.

Well sorry to say but that shit didn't happen. After that first get together nothing much happened. My life was the same besides now I had to attend club meetings I never had much interest in going to. A few times I ditched but Rias apparently didn't like it. I went home only surprised to see her already in my room. At first she tried to be stern with me, like a mother to her child. She quickly learned that didn't work on me, so when I missed another meeting in favor to play the game with Senji and Vic, she made sure the next time I would attend. I wold explain how she did it, but no man should hear such threats against his Johnson nor his twins.

What I felt from Rias was nothing I felt before. Yes, she was nice. Yes, she was absolutely stunning. But I got a since of coldness and power from her. If she wanted to, I knew that she could obliterate me without winking a eye.

Oh and that's not all. I got stuck doing grunt work. Or rather going to humans to fulfilling their wishes so I can make a pact with them. Now there was a good reason for this but I totally forgot what Rias was saying. I, ah, I, cough cough... got distracted.( She just got out of the shower, she wasn't fully dried and she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. I don't know maybe she forgot, I am sorry!)

The point is! I now know the depth of how creepy the human creature truly is. One night I had to cover for Koneko because she was double booked so Rias asked me to take one of her appointments. In all honesty I was a little concern about her. She was just a little girl, and demon or not who says one of the freaks that summon her tried to take advantage of her. We don't really talk, I mean the most I get is a greeting from her, but I don't push my luck. She didn't want to talk to me she didn't have to.

Back to the creepy ass human. Right, so I decided to be nice and take one of Koneko's summoning. There is this big, red demonic like circle in the room and you step on it and Akeno uses magic and 'poof' you're standing in the middle of some weirdo's room just waiting to be jumped. It was plain out ridiculous but I somehow spent a good two or so hours watching anime. I spent that time reconnecting to my childhood by watching Dragonball Z.

" You didn't make a pact, again?" President Rias asked. She didn't yell at me but I knew she was a bit disappointed just from her tone of voice and the way she looked at me. I merely shrugged.

" Does watching anime with the guy count?"

" No, Taizen, it doesn't."

" Then no. I didn't make a pact."

For weeks me and Rias been going back and forth. It turns out that a servant was not to back talk to their masters, for they would be punished. So far Rias haven't laid a hand on me. But also just because I accept this-for the most part- doesn't mean I'll just kneel to anyone and call them my 'Master'. Besides she decided to save me, for why, I have no clue.

I suppose there are some upsides about it all. For one I'm surrounded by and associate with rather good looking girls. Kiba is an alright guy though he still seem a bit too 'Prince Charming' to me. Again Koneko and I don't speak much. Akeno is nice, explain things to me. And Rias. Despite the small arguments, she was cool. Almost motherly in fact. And I know it's my fault that we are not fully getting along but I'm just not going to blindly obey like a dog.

Rias sighed but just gave a small smile." Well maybe next time. Alright everyone you can head back home. Get some rest."

I got up from the sofa and stretched. The others bowed to Rias," Goodnight, President," they said simultaneously. I looked at her and gave a small two-finger salute." Yeah, laters."

I walked a few feet behind the others. Just I reached the door I heard a soft voice." Goodnight, Taizen."

For a moment I consider to stop and turn around but decided against it. I was tired and the faster I can get to bed, the better.

**DxD**

At home I spent a good long hour staring at my left hand. It haven't happen since that night but I could seem image that red gauntlet on my hand. I still have a vivid memory of how it felt. But appearance wise it just looked like a freaking toy you would get from a happy meal. And it doesn't really help me since I am right handed. Sucks because I know something that sturdy could do damage.

With a sigh I just discarded my shirt and pulled the covers over me. Screw it I'll figure this out later. I ended up falling asleep looking out my window.

All I remember were flames and the realistic feeling of their heat. I was startled away from the noise of my alarm clock going off. Glancing at it I saw it was seven in the morning. Wait, wasn't it the weekend? The hell was my alarm going off so early. I slammed a hand on the snooze button and burrowed into my blankets.

Apparently, I wasn't allowed to sleep in because as soon as I was about to fall back asleep there was a knock on me down." What?!" I grumbled into my pillow. I must had been heard because the door open and I heard my mother's voice.

" Taizen, you up?"

" No, Mom. I talk in my sleep," I replied sarcastically, eyes still closed.

" Ain't that the truth."

" What?" I asked.

" Oh nothing. Get up dear, you have a visitor."

Finally I open my eyes and lift my head." Tell them to get lost. It's too early."

My mother placed her hand on her hip, giving me a stern expression. I didn't know why but I instantly thought about Rias. I wonder what she does during the weekends. Probably sops at Victoria Secret. And there I go thinking about her again.

" Now Taizen you know better than to treat a lady like that." My mother lectured. She was so keen on me being a 'gentleman' and treating ladies with respect. I wouldn't lie it got me some points when I dated Aiko. But then again she was playing me. I was her little toy while I was a fool to believe that I was with this sexy sweet girl who had a devil side to her. Oh she had devil side to her, along with black, bird-like wings and bolts of light that hurt like a bitch.

" Why is Karin here?" I just assumed.

My mother just shook her head." It's not Karen, dear."

Now I was confused...

I was the type of person who didn't have much friends. My circle was so small that I might as well be labeled as a loner. But my three friends saved me from that. Nor was I a lady man. Besides Karin I hung out with Rias and her little club but only because I had to. So imagine my surprise when I came face to face with Asia Argento. Her veil was down showing more of her blonde hair as her eyes seem to brighten once she saw me come down the stairs.

"Taizen-kun. Good morning," she stood up from the couch to greet me."I hope I'm not intruding."

I shook my head and offer a soft smile for the sweet girl. She was a sweetheart no doubt about that; so my annoyance of being waken up vanished. I suppose I'm a sucker for cute, innocent girls." No, you're fine. What are you doing here though, Asia?"

"Oh, um was given a day to explore the city and I was hoping if you are willing to show me around." With that sweet, shy tone of hers how can I not accept. My mother thought I should go out with her too because she was telling me to go change and brush my hair. I eyed her but she just hurried me up the stairs.

**DxD**

" So Asia. How did you find out where I lived?"

We where walking in the shopping district that morning. Though I rather spend my time asleep I guess this was okay as well. Hands in my pockets I walked next to the shorter girl. A gentle breeze picked up and made Asia's hair to sway and causing me to pick up the scent of her hair. Peaches. Her hair smelt like fresh peaches. I eyed Asia only to catch her looked at me and smile. I smiled back.

"I remember the street you lived on I just had a little trouble finding the way." I nodded my head.

The church was a little ways off from my route to school but it wasn't all that far. Just a little out of town. But being a newbie here it was impressive she found me, but at the same time I felt like Asia wanting a tour was really why she came for. I had no proof, more of just a feeling. Maybe it was just because no girl asked to hang out with me before. No normal girl at least.

"Well for being new here it's good you can find your way around." Asia giggled, smiling brightly from my praise. Adorable is it not? I ended up taking Asia to a burger joint, treating her to some food. Once our orders were served Asia did what all religious people do and prayed. As soon as she mentioned "Lord" My head felt like it was hit by a bat. Head buzzing and throbbing. I winced.

" Are you okay, Taizen-kun?" She asked, stopping her own praying. As soon as she did the pain eased away and I blinked confused." Ah, yeah. I'm fine. But Asia you can just call me Tai. No need to be formal." I just smiled despite my bewilderment of that terrible headache.

"Okay, Tai-kun." We exchanged smiled and ate.

There was a comfortable silence between us, talking a little bit about ourselves as we ate. I had order milkshakes for the both of us when the front door open. Now normally I would care when came in. My eyes were on Asia as she spoke about some puppy she once treated. Which reminded me about when she had healed Senji. I wanted to ask but before I got the chance a hand came slammed down on out table.

" Oh there you are, Asia. You know it's not nice to run away from daddy."

My eyes went from the guy to Asia. I wasn't sure what was wrong but there was no mistaking the fear in Asia's eyes. Her small frame shook as if she was freezing.

I may not know what was going on but my instincts kicked in.

I glared at the guy with the wicked grin. The whole time I was thinking.

_'Oh here we go again.'_


End file.
